<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’m counting on hearts like yours by m0ssylog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489547">i’m counting on hearts like yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssylog/pseuds/m0ssylog'>m0ssylog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Weed TW, drugs tw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssylog/pseuds/m0ssylog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in kiana’s all vampire rock band, there’s a specific member who has a crush on her. joyce does whatever she can to get over her crush on the engaged woman, completely clueless to any feelings someone else in the band may have for her. she ends up meeting someone who isn’t vampire nor human who may be able to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>oc: joyce/skylar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’m counting on hearts like yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the title of this work is from the song Counting on Hearts by Icon for Hire</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last passionate taps on the keyboard end the song. Joyce’s gloved hands fall from the microphone stand, petals falling off of her corsage. She begins to blush as the crowd before the band begins to cheer. Kiana, the bassist, steps forward, gripping the younger woman’s hand and lifting it into the air. “Thank you, Manhattan!” She roars as the three other band members come up to their sides. Misty, the keyboardist, grabs Joyce’s other hand while Lynette, the drummer, takes Kiana’s free hand, Faith, the electric guitarist, taking Lynette’s free hand. They all lift their hands then drop them into a bow, then lift them back up. The crowd continues to cheer even as they walk backstage.<br/>“Shit, man.” Faith laughs, stepping over to a mini fridge, “That was a good one.”<br/>“Grab me a gatorade, will ya?” Lynette hisses at her.<br/>Kiana collapses onto a couch, Misty going past her to the bathrooms. Joyce grabs her torn apart victorian skirt so it won’t ride up when she sits down. She sits next to Kiana, who is sweating with eyes closed, slouched into the cushions.<br/>Lynette snaps her fingers. “Hey, sickly Victorian boy.”<br/>Jumping, Joyce looks over to the woman. His red mullet is stuck to his face from sweat. In fact, all of his clothes are. His nipples are hard against his tank top.<br/>“What?” Joyce mumbles, not wanting to strain her voice.<br/>The couch bounces as Faith plops next to her. “He asked you a question.” She coos, sipping from a sports drink. Her liberty spikes are falling over. The baby hairs that once had been slicked to frame her face are messy as well.<br/>Blush warms Joyce’s cheeks.<br/>“I said when you’d write the uh... Third one?”<br/>Joyce’s eyes widen, asking gently, “Did you like it?”<br/>Faith grabs her shoulder. “It was amazing!” Her toothy grin shows off her thick fangs.<br/>The touch makes Joyce blush more. She rubs her corset, responding, “The lyrics are old, maybe middle school era. But the melody is new.”<br/>Misty walks back into the room, rubbing lotion onto their hands and wrists. They look the least spent out of them all. Misty plays the keyboard, and while they try to stay as active as the rest do on stage, they’re usually too focused on playing. “I’m starving, you guys.” They whine, walking over to Lynette and sitting on the arm chair next to him.<br/>Suddenly Kiana sits up. “I want IHop.”</p><p>The band members peel off their stage outfits and into comfier clothes before leaving. Which is... Basically just pajamas. The five sit at a booth in the iHop next to some high teenagers. Kiana orders an omelette, Joyce orders a desert pancake, Lynette orders a burger, Faith orders chicken fried steak, and Misty orders a pancake breakfast. They all get milkshakes as well with water on the side, Joyce ordering lemon slices. While they wait for their food, the majority of them talk. Joyce stays pretty quiet. The rest knew that talking right after a show would only hurt her vocal chords more. They kept her in the loop of the conversation, but understood when she couldn’t talk. The teenagers behind them also seemed to be watching them here and there.<br/>“How high do you think those goofballs are?” Kiana chuckles quietly.<br/>The waitress walks up with their food and begins placing the dishes out. As Faith replies to Kiana, Lynette looks the waitress up and down. The employee blushes and smiles as she turns away.<br/>Misty hits Lynette’s bicep playfully. “What was that?” They purr, raising an eyebrow.<br/>Lynette’s smolder drops and his scowl returns. “Nothing.”<br/>“What did I miss?” Faith puts food in her mouth after asking.<br/>Misty opens her mouth. But it is met with a deadly look from Lynette. They close their lips and begin cutting up their pancake.<br/>Joyce, in between sips of lemon water, observes them.</p><p>The very same waitress helps them with paying their check at the front. When the payment is settled, Lynette stops. “Would you like to go out sometime?” He asks, so abruptly it made the other bandmates hold their breath.<br/>The waitress looks shocked as well. But pleased. “Y-yeah.” She giggles, pulling out her phone. She tucks hair behind her ear and they swap phone numbers.<br/>“Wonderful.” Lynette smirks. “I’ll talk to you soon, then.” He walks away backwards at first, looking the waitress up and down once more before turning.<br/>The rest of them stay silent until the restaurant doors close. “Oh my god!” They all scream, grinning and exploding into conversation about what just happened. The bandmates pile into their van which Kiana drives. Joyce sits up front and puts their shared Spotify playlist on shuffle over the aux. On the ride to their motel, Joyce stays pretty silent. The rest of her friends talk happily. But she keeps her legs pulled up and watches the road.</p><p>The motel TV turns on with a slight buzzing. Kiana stands in front of it, flipping through the channels. She finds a 90s movie reruns channel and leaves it playing quietly. She begins to organize her things on the questionable bedspread.<br/>Joyce walks out of the bathroom. Steam follows her ankles. She walks over to her bed and plucks her brush out of her suitcase.<br/>“Hey, don’t forget your bra this time.” Kiana reminds her as she opens the motel dresser drawers.<br/>Joyce just hums in reply. She sits on the bed, brushing her hair. She tries not to watch Kiana. She was doing everything in her power to not love her. Kiana is engaged and in a wonderful relationship. There was nothing she could do about it. Also, she’s a bit young for Kiana. But she didn’t care. She sighs heavily and reaches for her water bottle.<br/>The TV switches to Bill and Ted. Kiana finishes taking her things out of the dresser. She zips up her suitcase and places her musical items aside. “Alright.” She exhales, “I’m going to go shower. But when I’m done, maybe we can go hunting?”<br/>Joyce looks to her. “Huh?”<br/>“You’re not thirsty?” Kiana points to her fangs.<br/>A smile creeps across Joyce’s face, showing her fangs as well. She nods.</p><p>Fluttering of leather wings peirce the sound of the city. Two bats land on a lamppost, one with striking purple eyes and the other with blue eyes. They stare down at the alleyway in between two buildings. At first, no one walks by. Then someone does. A man in his 30s, it seemed, walks slowly past the alleyway.<br/>Kiana squeaks. Joyce squeaks back.<br/>Suddenly the man is enveloped in two bats fluttering against his face. They distract him to stumble into the alleyway. Once he’s far into the deep crevice, the two women transform.<br/>Kiana’s purple irises glow among her grayed out skin. Joyce’s skin is ghost like, her blue eyes stark in contrast. They both grip at the man’s arms with their sharp nails. The cold air stings against their naked bodies.<br/>“Wh-what do you want from me?” The man pants, fearful eyes and fearful voice.<br/>Without answering, Kiana leans in first and bites at his neck. Joyce covers the man’s mouth before he can cry out. As blood pumps into Kiana, the man struggles and the two attempt to keep him in place. Kiana lifts her mouth to quickly hiss, “Bite him! He’ll go down quicker if you do!”<br/>Joyce obeys, lifting the arm she had been holding and pulling up his jacket sleeves. She bites into the forearm and sucks. His blood is absolutely divine. With two points of entry, the man finally stops wiggling. He begins to collapse. The vampires lift their heads just in time for him to pass out. With him on the ground, the two kneel over him and bite once again. Joyce fits her fangs into the skin on the back of his neck. Kiana lifts up his pant leg and bites his ankle.<br/>The two drink until they hear something. Joyce is the first to look up. She sees someone at the entrance to the alleyway. They begin to take out their phone. Joyce whips around and whisper yells, “Kiana! We have a visitor.”<br/>Kiana lifts herself and cranes her neck to see. She smirks. With super speed, she zips over to the pedestrian and grabs them, pulling them backwards into the alley with great speed. She throws them onto the ground. Before they can scream, Joyce claws the person’s throat. Blood splatters all over the two vampires, the asphalt ground, their other victim, and the now deceased.</p><p>The four bandmates crawl into their van. Kiana sits in the driver’s seat, looking up the directions to a gas station.<br/>“So what did you guys do last night?” Misty asks as everyone shuffles in. They sit in the far back, hair styled back and wearing sweatpants.<br/>Faith places her bag down. “Well, I got to hear some pretty spicy stuff.” She chuckles, smirking.<br/>Lynette stands by the open van doors. Her bare arms reflect the early morning sun. She’s wearing her glasses for once. “Faith.” She growls.<br/>Faith doesn’t take the death glare seriously. Instead, she coos, “Someone told a little iHop waitress that he’s only in town for the night.” Joyce and Misty grin, turning to Faith. “And some little waitress couldn’t wait to jump somebody’s bones. I wonder who that was?”<br/>Lynette jumps into the van. He pokes a finger into Faith’s chest, who only smirks. “You better shut up right n-“<br/>“AND SOMEONE IS A DEFINITE BOTTOM.” Faith squeals.<br/>Kiana turns around, laughing, “You’re a bottom?”<br/>The others snort and giggle as Lynette slams the van doors shut. “Can we leave, please?” His face is red and he digs in his bag for earbuds.<br/>Everyone laughs as Kiana replies, “Wawa ETA is 15 minutes. Make your snack lists now, kids.”</p><p>Throughout the ride home, the group either sleep, watch tv, or write more music. Misty goes over music they’ve made in the past and asks for critiques. Lynette attempts to sleep but finds himself waking up here and there. Faith eats candy and watches movies while staring out the window, fidgeting a lot. Joyce tries to sleep. But it’s harder in the front seat. She listens to ASMR videos and gentle music but it’s of no use. Sighing, she sits up straight. She glances into the back of the van. Everyone is either asleep or settling down.<br/>“How much longer?” Joyce yawns, turning to the driver.<br/>Kiana glances at her GPS. “Forty minutes.”<br/>With a groan, Joyce rubs at her face. She collects her pile of blankets and looks out the window. The sun is setting. They pass roadkill. Large billboards display ads for waterparks. Snoring mixes in with the sound of muffled music from earbuds.<br/>“Hey, can you answer a text for me?” Kiana asks quietly.<br/>Joyce nods and picks up the phone, navigating to the messages app.<br/>“Tell Ariel - the name is wifey - that we’re forty minutes out. Ask her if we have space for you guys to sleepover.”<br/>Joyce types, then relays her message before sending it.<br/>The two wait for a bit. Then receive a reply which reads, “We have space. I just ordered Chinese food, should be arriving when you arrive.”<br/>Joyce and Kiana smile. “Reply back,” Kiana relays, “Perfect. Thank you so much.”<br/>Joyce blushes as she texts back. The blush deepens at the text message received. “O-oh,” Joyce puts the phone back up on the dock, “That’s uh, a private one.” She looks out the passenger door window.<br/>Laughing slightly, Kiana reads the text and hums. She switches to the GPS and brings her eyes back to the road.<br/>Joyce tries not to think about the text. But she did see the words, “Surprise for you.” The rest was a bit foggy. She puts her earbuds back in and cranks the volume on an ASMR video.</p><p>The van door slams shut. The five band members groggily walk up the steps to Kiana’s townhome. Kiana knocks on the door. Ariel was already at the door, opening it and planting a kiss on Kiana’s lips. The bandmates giggle.<br/>“I missed you.” Ariel coos, then drags her fiancee further inside.<br/>Everyone else follows, someone closing the door. A white cat bounds up to them meowing, one of her eyes blind. Misty is the first to squat down and say hello. But the majority of everyone walks into the kitchen where a lovely spread of takeout is sitting on the counter. Ariel grabs a case of beer from the fridge and places it down. They all eagerly grab one of the apple ciders.<br/>“Thank you so much, love.” Kiana coos in between scooping food onto her plate.<br/>Ariel just smiles and purrs, “You’re welcome.”<br/>Joyce feels her heart pull slightly. Luckily, she didn’t have to force a smile. Ariel knew they would all be fatigued and didn’t expect much out of them. She didn’t press for conversation and even had the air mattresses set up already. The upstairs was one large studio apartment-esque bedroom where Ariel and Kiana stayed. So the living room had been prepared to occupy the remaining four.<br/>After eating in the living room watching youtube videos, the five place their dishes in the sink and put their beer bottles in a recycle bin. Ariel and Kiana step over to the stairs. Before going up, Ariel asks, “Do you guys need anything before bed?”<br/>The four look at each other. They had brought in their toiletry bags and pajamas from the van. Some were rummaging through their bags.<br/>“I think we’re okay.” Misty speaks up first, smiling sleepily.<br/>Ariel mouths an “okay” and heads upstairs with Kiana in front of her. She reaches forward and squeezes her butt.<br/>The four share the downstairs bathroom. The white cat, Shakira, watches them from the dining table. Lynette uses the bathroom and brushes his teeth. Joyce flosses, mouth washes, and brushes her teeth alongside washing her face. Faith pulls her hair into a protective wrap and washes her face. Misty does all of the above, putting castor oil in her hair and braiding it before getting into bed.<br/>Joyce listens to everyone get settled from where she already lays on her air mattress. After a while, she sighs. Everyone seems to have quieted and she can hear Lynette snoring.<br/>“Hey.”<br/>Joyce turns, craning her neck. Misty’s eyes are wide open.<br/>“I wanted to ask you something.”<br/>With confused eyes, Joyce flops onto her other side. She pulls at her blanket. “What is it?” She whispers.<br/>Misty’s eyes glance at the staircase. “How’s your crush going?”<br/>Oh. That. Joyce lowers her gaze. She takes a second to think before replying, “I’m doing my best to get over it.” She hears the upstairs bed creak.<br/>Misty can’t help but smile slightly at the sound, looking at the ceiling. “Yeah, nothing can tear those two apart.” They look back to Joyce. “Maybe you need to find a date.” They shrug.<br/>Joyce sighs. It’s not a bad idea. But she had grown to love this band’s circle, and had never really stepped out of it before. “I’ll try that.” She nods, whispering, “Thank you, Misty.”<br/>Misty smiles. They sit up and place a gentle kiss on Joyce’s forehead. She smiles at the affection, the act making her close her eyes in contentment.</p><p>The next day is filled with driving and unpacking. Everyone does their own part. Faith and Misty’s are dropped off at their apartment, everyone helping get their musical equipment inside. Same went to Lynette’s and Joyce’s places.<br/>Joyce closes the door to her studio apartment and exhales heavily. She spends hours unpacking and unwinding. She watches youtube videos in the background and eats blueberries with goat cheese. Near the end of the night, she turns on the bath faucet. She thinks about what Misty said. She opens her phone and downloads a dating app. While it downloads, she undresses and throws a bath bomb into the water. She lowers herself into the citrus water and opens the dating app. She made some matches hopelessly. It felt more like a game after a while.<br/>After laying in the water for a while, she gets out to dry and continue getting ready for bed. In comfy pajamas, she plugs her phone into its charger and snuggles up in the pile of blankets. The city outside rumbles by. She begins looking for a video to fall asleep to when her phone lights up. A message from the dating app.<br/>“omg, ur rly pretty 😍 do u wanna hang out some time?? i’d love to hear ur music n get h!gh :p”<br/>Wow. How forward. Joyce looks at the profile. The woman in the photos had long brown hair that looked a bit damaged and curly. Her hooded eyes were droopy and she had freckles all over. Seemed to be the reckless type. At first, Joyce was turned off by it. But she thought that maybe a date with this girl would be a good thing. She just needed somebody to help distract her from Kiana.<br/>“haha, thank you Skylar! i’d love to meet up.”<br/>Almost as soon as Joyce sent the message, she receives another.<br/>“iz it 2 forward to ask to meet up at either my or ur place? its not like we can get h!gh in publci” A pause. “public”<br/>Joyce giggles.<br/>“For sure. if you wanted to listen to my music, then i guess my place would be best. if you’re okay with that?”</p><p>Misty blinks. “Joyce, I’m not so sure about this.” They sit at the loveseat in the middle of Joyce’s apartment. Their hands drop from where they were playing with their hair.<br/>“What do you mean?” Joyce closes the fridge and opens a tea drink.<br/>With a small laugh, Misty replies, “You’ve smoked weed like twice and this chick seems to be blazed 24/7.” They gesture to Joyce’s phone, which lies on the coffee table with Skylar’s profile open.<br/>Joyce sits down on the couch with a bag of Halloween candy. “I know.” She opens the bag and sets it between their bodies on the sofa. “I don’t think I could be with her long term. But I could get over Kiana.”<br/>Misty opens a fun size Twix. They think and throw the candy into their mouth, sighing.<br/>“Do you think...”<br/>Misty looks to her.<br/>“If I feel unsafe... Could I count on you to get me out of there?” Her blue eyes are pleading.<br/>Misty smiles. She pulls the other into a hug and replies, “Always.”</p><p>The tiny apartment as clean as it can be, Joyce anxiously waits on her couch. She put on a long skirt with bats printed on it and played with the pattern between her fingers mindlessly. She can barely focus on the youtube video playing quietly on the tv. Just as she goes to check the time, a knock comes on her door. She smiles and opens the door.<br/>Skylar is dressed up slightly, but remains casual. They wear a ribbed long sleeve that crops a bit short, wearing fitted sweatpants and clean tennis shoes. They hold the strap to a cross body bag in the shape of a lemon slice. “Hey.” They grin, throwing a hand forward.<br/>Joyce takes the hand and shakes it. “Hey.” She chuckles, stepping aside to let the other in. “Do you want anything to eat? Or drink?”<br/>The door closes. Skylar takes off her shoes and looks around from where she stands. “Uh, maybe just some water if that’s okay.” Her grin stays in place.<br/>“Okay, uh...” Joyce had begun to walk into the kitchen but stopped short. Her smile slowly drops as she picks up a scent. It takes her a second but she soon gasps and clasps a hand to her mouth.<br/>Skylar just laughs. “Oh come on, don’t act like you didn’t know sooner.”<br/>“I didn’t!” Joyce protests, “I really didn’t notice you were a werewolf!”<br/>“Well, okay.” Skylar spins around and walks into the kitchen. They begin to help themselves to a glass of water. “I thought it was pretty obvious that you were a vampire.” She fills a glass with water from the fridge.<br/>Shifting her weight, Joyce’s head fills with thoughts. She puts a hand to her mouth, pursed lips behind a fist.<br/>Skylar takes a couple sips before asking, “Does it really matter? Can’t we just continue?”<br/>“I’m just worried.” Joyce whispers now, her voice taken aback, “Personally, I don’t care. But what about scents? And families? And and and-“<br/>“Shh.” Skylar sets her glass down and steps over. She gently puts her hairy hands on Joyce’s shoulders. “We don’t have to think about that stuff until we get to it.”<br/>The sudden closeness makes Joyce blush. Skylar’s eyes are a dark green. Her freckles have constellations and above her lip is just a hint of facial hair. Joyce’s breathing picks up pace.<br/>Skylar laughs some more. “Damn, I’m sorry.” Her hands retrieve, joking, “I didn’t think you’d get all horny over th-“<br/>“I didn’t!”<br/>“Dude, I can literally hear your heartbeat.”<br/>Joyce covers her incredibly red face and groans. “I’m so sorry this date sucks.” She whimpers, belly filling with anxious butterflies.<br/>Some rustling through a purse and Skylar pulls out a bag. She whistles, making Joyce peek through her fingers. In her hands she holds a plastic bag with gummies inside. “I can fix that.”<br/>Never had Joyce wanted an edible more in her life. She smiles and puts out a hand. Skylar takes one chew out, biting half of it and placing the uneaten half in Joyce’s hand. She ate it despite the awful skunk-like smell to it and the notion that Skylar’s salvia was on it.<br/>“We’ll wait and see how potent that much is.” Skylar explains, grabbing her glass of water, “Then if you’re still not feeling it, I’ll give you some more.”<br/>Joyce nods. She appreciated the other being so gentle about this. She had mentioned to Skylar how she wasn’t too used to weed, only having it a few times, and not getting great reactions most times. But she still wanted to try it again.<br/>After Joyce showing the other her music, Joyce started to feel something. It wasn’t obvious at first. However, her head began to feel clearer, yet tighter. She got tunnel vision and found herself smiling a lot more than she usually did.<br/>Skylar laughs and grabs another gummy. “I can’t believe that small of an amount had an effect on you.” She throws a full one into her mouth then takes a swig of water.<br/>“Hm?” Joyce kind of forgot what Skylar was talking about right after she had said it. But it must have been funny considering how Skylar grins. So she chuckles slightly.<br/>In response, Skylar pulls out her phone and takes a picture of Joyce. She zooms in on the eyes and shows it to Joyce. On the phone screen displays her blue eyes with dilated pupils. Not insanely dilated, but enough to notice a difference. “Your nervous energy is also gone.”<br/>Joyce just nods and takes another drink of water. Damn, her mouth feels so dry all of a sudden. She leans back into the couch drinking water and saying nothing.<br/>For a second, Skylar just watches her. Eventually she speaks up, “Anything high Joyce want to do?”<br/>Joyce blushes as an instant nasty thought comes to her head. She grins and covers her face with a pillow from the couch.<br/>“Oh, come on!” Skylar leans forward and pulls the pillow down. Her grin has not faltered. “You thought of something, let’s do it! I’m not high yet!” Her face is close to Joyce’s.<br/>Joyce gulps, both from the social component and her dry mouth. She only blushes more as she replies in an almost whisper, “We don’t have to do it. I had a thought. But it’s... It might be too soon.” She shakes her head.<br/>Laughing softly, Skylar presses, “Do I need to be high to do it?”<br/>“That might be best.”<br/>Skylar backs off.<br/>They watch Youtube videos and random movies. Joyce finds herself being incredibly quiet but content. It was nice to not have a constant stream of thought in her brain. She could still think of course, but it wasn’t all the time. She could kind of control it. And as she remained at the same level of high, Skylar wasn’t feeling anything. They waited a long time between gummies and drank plenty of water. However, Skylar had a built up tolerance. Joyce actually wondered if there may still be some weed left in their system.<br/>“Well, I’m still not really feeling it.” Skylar sighs as Robots ends. She leans back into the couch and glances at the other. “What was that activity you thought of a while back?”<br/>Joyce’s blush returns. Without thinking, she mumbles, “Sex.”<br/>Now Skylar blushes. Their grin actually drops slightly as they turn away for a second. After thinking and wiping at their face, they turn back to Joyce and nod. “We can do that.” Their grin returns.<br/>“What?” Joyce finds her breathing becoming faster, staggered, uneven, but only slightly, like a picture frame off balance.<br/>“I said we can do it.” Skylar pulls at the hem of her sweater and pulls it off. “It’s already midnight.”<br/>It is?<br/>“I’m not there yet, but you are.” Skylar leans close, the weed smell mixing with her shea butter lotion.<br/>“I... uh...”<br/>“I could show you what high sex is like.”<br/>Joyce stares at the other’s breasts pressed together in her bra. There are thin hairs on her chest that travel down slightly. Joyce finds a hand reaching up but it shakes and she ends up touching her own face.<br/>Skylar’s hand slithers up Joyce’s thigh, slowly.<br/>“Sk-Skylar.” Joyce shudders, just the touch on her thigh alone to make her get hard. She breathes heavily and slowly.<br/>The hand slows to a stop. “Do you want to stop?”<br/>“It’s not that.” Joyce explains quietly, “This is our first date. I barely know you.”<br/>Skylar nods, grin falling to a serious face. Their hand draws away.<br/>Joyce didn’t have the right words to explain that she wanted to continue. So she just leaned in and kissed the woman. Skylar made a surprised noise but fell into the kiss quickly. She pushes forward into Joyce, gripping above the hem of her skirt.<br/>“T-take it off.” Joyce huffs between long tongue kisses.<br/>Skylar does that and more. She slides the skirt down and pulls Joyce’s top off. Her hands reach behind and unclasp the small bra. They come back around, groping Joyce’s tiny breasts just for a second, traveling down her ribcage and belly and teasing at her groin.<br/>Brain clouded, Joyce pulls from a kiss to whimper at the touch on her groin. She’s already getting hard. The sight of Skylar with her bra still on, her face reddened but determined, the way her muscular hands grip Joyce’s cock through her underwear. “Fuuuuuck, Skylar.” Joyce didn’t even realize she whined like that out loud.<br/>Skylar laughs gently. Their hand rubs the fabric of Joyce’s underwear against her cock. They take their free hand to cup the woman’s face as they pull her in for another kiss.<br/>The fabric felt so good. Skylar’s hand feels so good. Joyce moans into the other’s mouth, her body twitching slightly. She pulls away from a kiss to breathe, “Don’t make me cum yet. I want you to get a chance to-“<br/>“I know, I know.” Skylar only laughs more. They retrieve their hands. They stand up and stretch. “Have you even had sex before?” Skylar jokes, but there was a genuine question hidden under the grin and chuckle. They unclasp their bra and slide off their pants. Their panties were similar to lingerie, with bows and string and lace. They take them off with ease. Then they lean down into Joyce, hands on her knees.<br/>Joyce was distracted by the naked body at first. But then she got the clue and took off her own panties. Her cock springs free, hard and twitching before her.<br/>“Hmm.” Skylar purrs, “You’re bigger than I thought.”<br/>The flattery worked on Joyce. She actually couldn’t remember right now how long she was at full mast. She smiles and wipes at her chin anxiously. “Th-thanks.”<br/>Before the woman can say more, Skylar sits her knees on either side of Joyce’s thighs. She takes a hand and places it into Joyce’s mouth. She drags her fingers on her tongue before sliding the coated fingers out and rubbing at Joyce’s dick with them, coating her in salvia. Joyce watches curiously and moans through heavy breathes. Once Skylar was satisfied with the state of the lube, she positions herself. The head of Joyce sits right at Skylar’s entrance, not inside, just barely grazing anything.<br/>As soon as Skylar catches Joyce’s gaze, she whimpers, “Please, Skylar.” Her hands find themselves groping Skylar’s breasts. She didn’t even think to do that, it just happened.<br/>“You’re so fucking needy.” Skylar teases with a large grin before beginning to slide down. They watch Joyce’s head fall back, her shoulders twitching forward as Skylar engulfed the cock. Once seated, she takes Joyce’s chin in her hand and makes their eyes meet. “I’m gonna need a minute before going on.” They smile as they inform, “No amount of begging is gonna change that, okay?”<br/>Joyce nods the best she can with a hand holding her chin. But damn, she wanted to beg. Skylar is so tight around Joyce that it makes her want to orgasm right now. The warmth is everything she could’ve dreamed of. Her eyelids get droopy as she imagines Skylar never moving, simply being a cock-warmer, and Joyce falling asleep like this. She chuckles slightly.<br/>“What’s so funny?”<br/>“Hmm,” Joyce giggles, both of Skylar’s hands cupping her cheeks now, “You’re my cock-warmer.”<br/>Skylar’s grin turns mischievous. Her hands fall so she can grab Joyce’s shoulders. With practiced ease, Skylar lifts her hips up slowly and slowly comes back down. She grunts and huffs, “How’s that for cock-warmer?”<br/>Joyce finds herself laughing more.<br/>In return, Skylar begins to move her hips. She had to go slowly as there was some pain shooting up her spine. But she wants to get Joyce to choke on her laughs to moan. She wants her to moan because of her sweet pussy. So she slowly lifts up and down, and while seated, bucks her hips around in a circle.<br/>Joyce’s laughs soon started to turn into moans and whimpers. And suddenly, it’s not so funny anymore. She feels butterflies in her belly. She breathes those last couple of breaths you have after laughing, then grips Skylar’s hips. “Can you go faster?” She smiles.<br/>“Soon.” Skylar promises, “Soon.” She takes a bit more time to get used to the length. Well, Joyce’s length was somewhat normal. But she had a bit of a girth, surprising for someone with not a lot of fat on their bones.<br/>After a little while, Skylar starts bouncing herself up and down. She doesn’t get to do this for long before Joyce is pulling her into a hug. Skylar begins to laugh but is cut short as Joyce uses super speed to lay the two on the couch... With Joyce on top.<br/>“Uh... Joyce?” Skylar feels just the tip of Joyce’s cock inside her.<br/>Joyce’s blonde hair covers her face, cascading off her shoulders and brushing Skylar’s torso. She looks up and her blue eyes are glowing. Her smile shows off glistening fangs.<br/>Skylar grins. Her teeth shift slightly, showing off her yellowed wolf fangs. She moves her hips upwards so it’ll be easier for Joyce to do anything. Her lower arms begin to shift, feeling fur tuft out of the skin and her nails getting longer.<br/>“Ready?” When Joyce speaks, the words echo and send whispers through the air.<br/>Skylar is not entranced by it. Her own eyes begin to shift into a glowing white. “Yes.” Her voice begins to lower.<br/>Joyce bucks her hips inside. Her now long nails rip holes into the couch from how hard she grips it. She groans and doesn’t take long before she’s thrusting into the other. She huffs with each movement, growling, “God, you’re so fucking tight.” Her glowing blue eyes stare at Skylar and she begins to drool.<br/>“Do-don’t even think a-about biting-ah-me.” Skylar can barely warn as the cock hits her insides so sweetly. Her claw hands find their way to hold Joyce’s back. The nails just barely press into her graying flesh, not enough to draw blood, but enough to warn. She furrows her eyebrows but it doesn’t stay long as she moans and her head falls back.<br/>Joyce finds herself leaning into the other’s neck, mouth agape. Her fangs twitch in the very same way her cock does. Her cold breath mists over the fur beginning to sprout on Skylar’s neck.<br/>“Do-ahh-don’t, Joyce!” Skylar pulls her head forward and growls.<br/>Joyce snaps out of it, shaking her head. She closes her eyes. “Sorry.” She huffs, “I-I just won’t look.” Her hips continue to work into Skylar, almost like routine at this point, the way she barely thinks about it.<br/>Skylar moans before replying, “You’re fine. You’re perfect. You’re so fucking... Ahh.” Her back arches and she begs, “Use your super speed.”<br/>Joyce opens her eyes. “That could hurt you!”<br/>“So could biting me.” Skylar bites back, her canine teeth grinning.<br/>Joyce grins back. She stops a thrust and closes her eyes again. Taking a couple deep breaths, she slowly moves her hips. Then suddenly, her hips buck into Skylar with great speed, fucking her quick and hard and without mercy.<br/>“Joyce!” She squeals, her claws accidentally pressing into the woman’s skin, “Fuck!”<br/>Joyce’s balls slap against Skylar, her cock meeting her uterine entrance with each thrust. Her arm moves, a blur, and her fingers place against Skylar’s clit. With the super speed, her fingertips basically vibrate against the clit. She grins as she watches the woman below her sweat and grow fur and growl and drool.<br/>“Oh, not-not there, too!” Skylar laughs, feeling so overwhelmed with pleasure. Her thighs twitch and her hips buck.<br/>Joyce’s silence is broken to grunt, “I-I’m gonna cum.”<br/>“Inside me.” Skylar groans, “Cum. Cum inside me. Do it.” She whimpers, her tongue falling out from her shifted teeth and revealing it too had transformed. She pants and drools all over her chest.<br/>Joyce gets a couple last thrusts in before the super speed begins to wear out. She lets it go as her cock sits deep inside Skylar and pumps her full of semen. Joyce whimpers and groans, suddenly feeling the claw marks in her back. She laughs slightly. Her hand on Skylar’s clit feels it twitch below her. She continues to abuse it until she cums as well.<br/>With their releases comes their transformation back into humans. The two slowly collapse onto each other, skin on skin instead of fur on dead flesh. Joyce’s eye bags are even deeper now. Skylar looks beat.</p><p>The next morning, Joyce wakes up to find tears in her eyes. Was she crying? She wipes at her eyes and gets out of bed. Skylar groans from her place in the bed, hands reaching out. Joyce laughs softly and whispers, “I just need some blood.” Skylar nods in her sleepy state.<br/>Joyce takes her phone and goes to the kitchen. She pulls out a pouch of blood from the back of her freezer. She reads the directions, poking a hole in the pouch with a fork and placing it in a bowl then microwaving the blood for a couple minutes. While the blood warms up, she opens her phone. Oh, some texts from Misty!<br/>“howd it go?”<br/>Joyce texts back, “It went well! She ended up staying the night”<br/>The microwave beeps.<br/>“ur not the kind of person to fuck on thr first date??”<br/>Joyce sits on the couch that now smells of sex. She filters a fang into the hole she punched and begins to suck. Ugh, it’s still a bit cold. But she continues to drink it anyway.<br/>Before Joyce can send a message back, Skylar walks into the living room. She doesn’t wear any clothes. The sight alone makes Joyce almost choke on her drink. She’s just so fucking beautiful.<br/>“Is it okay if I shower here?”<br/>She seems apologetic and shy now. Joyce finds it out of character. She gives her a thumbs up, not able to nod or speak from where she sucks on the blood bag. Skylar smiles at her and exits to the bathroom. Joyce looks back to her phone, pouch in her other hand.<br/>“I know its unlike me, but we had fun. It was consensual”<br/>“when i said u shld date to get over kiana, i didnt mean go get high and hook up with a stranger”<br/>Joyce stops sucking on the blood. Her heart drops. She shuts off her phone and puts the blood in a specific trash can. She got it from a medical center site, it locks shut and keeps the scent of organs and blood out. She drops her pouch in there.<br/>Skylar walks back into the studio apartment with a towel around her hips. She picks up her clothes from the living room area and manages to catch Joyce’s eye. “You can shower now.” She smiles.<br/>Joyce just nods. Skylar starts collecting her things and gets dressed in the bedroom area. Joyce grabs a cleaner and sprays down her couch. She pours hydrogen peroxide on the semen stains. She gets on her knees to inspect the holes her claws made. Skylar comes back fully dressed and gives her a look. Joyce looks up. “What?”<br/>“Just funny how you’re already cleaning up our mess.” She chuckles slightly, “It’s cute.”<br/>Joyce blushes. “What’s so cute about keeping a clean home?” She stands from where she had been kneeling in front of the couch.<br/>Skylar grins. “Nothing. But you make it cuter.” She leans in and kisses Joyce.<br/>Instantly, Joyce’s whole face reddens and she looks down at the floor.<br/>“Don’t act so shy!” Skylar teases, “You were just fucking me with vampire super speed!”<br/>Joyce laughs at that, Skylar laughing as well. “Sorry.” She apologizes, looking back up.<br/>Skylar sighs. “Don’t apologize. I loved it.” She gives her another kiss then walks to the door.<br/>“You’re leaving?” Joyce’s smile drops and she steps over to the door.<br/>The werewolf pauses. “Yeah, I have work in like two hours.” She explains, “I have to get home, get ready, check on my roommate, and get to work.” She grabs her shoes.<br/>“Oh.” Joyce understood. But she still felt like Skylar should stay longer. She didn’t get to make her breakfast or anything.<br/>Skylar taps her shoe toes against the flooring. “Why, do you want me to stay?”<br/>“No, no, if you have to work-“<br/>“I can skip work.”<br/>“I wouldn’t want you to-“<br/>“Were you gonna cook me breakfast?”<br/>“I thought about it but-“<br/>“Man, you’re not good at one night stands, are you?”<br/>Joyce stops at that. She gulps and rubs her neck, by the fang bites of the vampire who turned her.<br/>Now Skylar stops. Her smile drops. “Sorry.” She sighs, “What I mean is... Would you like to keep dating? Or just keep it at this?”<br/>Joyce truly didn’t have an answer. “I don’t know yet.” She stares at the floor.<br/>“Okay.” Skylar nods. She looks in her purse to make sure she has everything. She slides her phone into her pocket. Before leaving, she lifts Joyce’s chin. “Hey.”<br/>Joyce’s belly fills with butterflies.<br/>“I really did have fun.” She smiles and gives the woman one last long kiss before opening the apartment door and leaving.</p><p>The band of vampires meet at Lynette’s townhome. His doberman greets them all as they head into the basement. The five set up their instruments, microphone stands and wires already organized. Lynette had a knack for keeping the wires organized. It greatly helped minimize set up time for practices. Joyce finishes getting ready sooner than the rest so she sits with her microphone in her lap. She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around.<br/>“How’d the date go?”<br/>Joyce smiles at Misty. They’re leaning over their keyboard, holding a chord. The wear a loose Hawaiian tee and sweatpants. “It went well.”<br/>Misty purses their lips, replying softly, “Did you think about what I said?”<br/>Her smile drops. “Yes,” Joyce looks at the other vampires in the room, “And I think you’re right. But it did help me. And my date was-“<br/>“Whoa, you went on a date, Joyce?” Faith’s fingers freeze on her guitar. She stands with braided hair in an oversized tee, wearing it like a dress.<br/>Kiana looks up from her bass, showing something on it to Annette, who also looks up. “No way.” Kiana grins.<br/>Joyce blushes instantly. She plays with the bows holding her pigtails in place. She couldn’t look at Kiana the most, who wore skinny jeans and a crop top today.<br/>“Are you gonna write a song on it?” Annette asks, stepping away from Kiana to grab his drumsticks. He wore a loose tank top over jeggings.<br/>“Oh.” Joyce glances at Misty, then back to her microphone in her hands. “I-I don’t know.”<br/>Misty taps a key on her keyboard. They slowly begin playing something chill and slow. “You don’t have to write a song abut it.” They reply, “But it’d be a cool one, I think.”<br/>“Why’s that?” Faith asks as she continues to tune her guitar.<br/>Misty smiles at Faith, mouthing a “later.”<br/>Joyce chuckles a bit then looks down.<br/>Kiana steps towards her chair. They tap her shoulder, getting her to look up at them. “Were they respectful of you?”<br/>“Of course.” Joyce stands at that. She places her microphone in it’s stand.<br/>Kiana hovers by the stand, visibly unsure if they should press or not. So they don’t. They walk back over to their place in the room.<br/>“Alright, do you want me to record this session?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>